joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures
Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures is a Sonic Fan Anime. This is about Josh's friends in cool adventures. You can also see crossovers here. Characters 'Fanon Heroes' 'JTH's Characters' *Josh the Hedgehog *Thomas the Echidna *Jetris the Hedgehawk *Louie the Fox *Arthur the Hedgehog *Jameskie the Hedgehog *Rey the Hedgedragon *Yuki the Hedgecat *Alice the Cat *Sandy the Cat *Jesse the Hedgehog *The Centrifugal Gang *Solar the Hedgehog *Lunar the Hedgehog *Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox *Golver the Mineralhog *Silvold the Mineralhog *Frost the Skunk-cat *Scorch the Skunk-cat *Shizuku the Hedgecat 'SB100's Characters' *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Metal Patricia (Spongebob100) *SPARKY (Spongebob100) 'CTF7241's Characters' *Chroma Spectro / Chroma the Fox *Fiera Spectro / Fiera the Hedgehog *Ultravia Spectro / Ultravia the Echidna *Sonaria Spectro / Sonaria the Cat 'Fanon Villains' 'JTH's Characters' *Dr. EggRey *Aeron the Hedgebat *Skyflame the Hawk *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog *Metal Josh *Metal Rey *Equera the Dark *Magmalix the Koopa *Neon the Hedgehog *Platinum the Mineralhog *Reff the Ghosthog 'SB100's Characters' *Dr. EggPlankton *Layla the FoxSkunk *The HenchCombots **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot **Orangebot **Purplebot **Blackbot **Whitebot **Pinkbot *Kai the Hedgehog *Zane the Gorilla *Jack-4 Commander *Metal Jack *Tensai the Shark *Fury the Tasmainian Devil *Clyde the Chameleon *Professor Vulcan the Vulture *Archer the Crocodile *BlackSkull the Hedgehog *Chester the Crocodile 'Canon Heroes' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega 'Canon Villains' *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Metal Sonic Episodes 'Season 1' 'Episode 1: The Vacation' 'Episode 2: Mysterious Trouble' 'Episode 3: Lost in the Realm of Nature' 'Episode 4: Plan of Escape' 'Episode 5: Back to the Wind' 'Episode 6: First Attack' 'Episode 7: I.T.S. is Baaaaack!' 'Episode 8: The Blue Blur's Visit' 'Episode 9: Take the Second Test' 'Episode 10: The Draconian Haven' 'Episode 11: Magma Encounter?' 'Episode 12: WTH, Is This The Third Trap?!' 'Episode 13: Escapade From Evil' 'Episode 14: Canonical Accident' 'Episode 15: The Fourth Test, All of A Sudden!' 'Episode 16: A Magnificent Rest' 'Episode 17: The Neo Counterpart' 'Episode 18: The Witchy Arrival' 'Episode 19: The Sexy, Pretty, Attractive, Reliable, Kind, Yellow Skunk' 'Episode 20: Training at its Best' 'Episode 21: A Near-Impossibility Ensues' 'Episode 22: D' Ultimate Fuzzion' 'Episode 23: Troubles & Hopes' 'Episode 24: The Original Egghead ' 'Episode 25: The Long Lost Fifth Test' 'Episode 26: Dual Destruction' 'Season 2' 'Episode 27: 'Power of the King 'Episode 28: Code: Double' 'Episode 29: Moebian Mayhem' 'Episode 30: A.S.R.R. Is Back in Action' 'Episode 31: Knightmares on the Run' 'Episode 32: The Proto-Neutrinos ' 'Episode 33: Really, He's BACK the Seventh Time' 'Episode 34: Back to the Ancient Timeline' 'Episode 35: Another Encounter?!' 'Episode 36: The Awakening' 'Episode 37: Present Time' 'Episode 38: Neutral Force' 'Episode 39: The "Knightmare"' 'Episode 40: Golden Emerald in a Box?' 'Episode 41: It's the Eighth Test' 'Episode 42: The Electric Ancient Leader' 'Episode 43: A Teen Neophyte' 'Episode 44: Teh 2 Botz' 'Episode 45: Koopa Troopaz' 'Episode 46: Hey, 5 New Boltbuckets' 'Episode 47: The Ultimate Lifeform' 'Episode 48: The Mysterious Purity' 'Episode 49: Hard Decisions' 'Episode 50: Egghead Bash (Part 1)' 'Episode 51: Egghead Bash (Part 2)' 'Episode 52: Your EX Machina' 'Season 3' 'Episode 53: Chaotix's Arrival' 'Episode 54: New Enemies?' 'Episode 55: Draconian Surge' 'Episode 56: Some Short Circuit' 'Episode 57: Your Second Knightmare' 'Episode 58: Team Dark Reunites' 'Episode 59: Something Steel-Hard' 'Episode 60: Originality Shows Up' 'Episode 61: Chase to Mobius' 'Episode 62: Paranormal Action' 'Episode 63: Much-a-Munchkin Mobian' 'Episode 64: A Stupid Game' 'Episode 65: Buckets of Rust' 'Episode 66: Pirates & Croco-Idiots' 'Episode 67: Gaia Energy' 'Episode 68: Decep-leon' 'Episode 69: An "Ultimate Shark Lifeform"' 'Episode 70: You've Got This, Sonic!' 'Episode 71: The Near-Unescapable Ancient Future (Ancient Futures: Pt. 1)' 'Episode 72: Reff's Holocaustic Future (Ancient Futures: Pt. 2)' 'Episode 73: 2 in 1 Futures (Ancient Futures Pt. 3)' 'Episode 74: The 2nd Present Return' 'Episode 75: Ninth Bash' 'Episode 76: The Attack of the Empires' 'Episode 77: An Inevitable Dark Hour' 'Episode 78: Eclipse DOOM' 'Season 4' 'Episode 79: We WILL Prevail!' 'Episode 80: The Organization Master' 'Episode 81: Return of the Metal' 'Episode 82: Zuccorchic Discovery' 'Episode 83: Project A.T.T.A.C.K.' 'Episode 84: Tasmanian Frenzy' 'Episode 85: The Helioscendant & Lunascendant' 'Episode 86: Pizza Deli-Berries' 'Episode 87: Bash of Skulletons' 'Episode 88: Infinity Emeralds' History' 'Episode 89: Lost Wisps' 'Episode 90: Boring Tenth Rush' 'Episode 91: Heyeayeayea Choir' 'Episode 92: Deve-love-ment' 'Episode 93: Brotherbonds' 'Episode 94: I.T.S. in the Frontlines' 'Episode 95: Pact with Windy Hedgebats' 'Episode 96: Lightning Strikes' 'Episode 97: The Awakening of the King's Power' 'Episode 98: Eleventh Horde' 'Episode 99: A Neophyte Becomes a Master' 'Episode 100: Neo-dification' 'Episode 101: Metal Overclock' 'Episode 102: The Infinity Tag Team SPECIAL!' 'Episode 103: J.U.P.I.T.E.R. Showdown! (Part 1)' 'Episode 104: J.U.P.I.T.E.R. Showdown! (Part 2) ' 'Season 5' 'Episode 105: Hail Aeronoid & Colonix Dragonoid' 'Episode 106: Victory Bash' 'Episode 107: Of All Intellect: Hedgehog vs Vulture (Awezome Battle Part 1)' 'Episode 108: Of All Brawn: Hedgedragon vs Gorilla (Awezome Battle Part 2)' 'Episode 109: Of All Resilience: Hedgehawk vs Robot (Awezome Battle Part 3)' 'Episode 110: Hilariousity Ensues Again' 'Episode 111: ONE At a Time' 'Episode 112: A Friendly Robot' 'Episode 113: Cryogenic Exploration' 'Episode 114: Ultimaccess' 'Episode 115: Some Old Villain' 'Episode 116: I.T.S. & A.S.R.R. Alliance' 'Episode 117: Dr. EggRey Sings Heyeayeayea (Comedy X: Part 1)' 'Episode 118: Jonathan Does His Freestyle (Comedy X: Part 2)' 'Episode 119: Sonic & Shadow Converse' 'Episode 120: Light-Speed Training ' 'Episode 121: Gymnastically Flexible' 'Episode 122: Cosmic Fusion' 'Episode 123: Your Last Attack' 'Episode 124: The Sacred Sword of the Ancients' 'Episode 125: I Saw A Rainbow' 'Episode 126: Alliance of Total Darkness' 'Episode 127: Each One's Packin' Up' 'Episode 128: Infinity Emerald Recon (Xt3me Battle Finale: Part 1)' 'Episode 129: Rise of the Planetary Doom (Xt3me Battle Finale: Part 2)' 'Episode 130 FINALE: Intellect is Key! (Xt3me Battle Finale: Part 3)' Voice Actors Trivia *Episode 88 is a pun on the symbol of infinity, due to its title named Infinity Emeralds' History. *Episode 79 is a pun on Will's theme from Advance Wars: Days of Ruin, namely We Will Prevail. *Episode 68 has a title fusion, deception ''and ''chameleon. Category:Series